counterstrikeanimationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cafeolay2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter Strike Animations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dumbass page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello. Hello. Thanks for getting me back onto this wiki. I haven't been on for a while. Please help this wiki. Stanfyord 01:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Suspension Ok, you have gone too far. You shall be banned for 3 days, you like OWN THIS WIKI. I DO NOT AGREE. ACTUALLY I DO AGREE O THERWISE I'LL GET SUSPENDED BY AN ADMIN. Hello. Hello can you help me to fix a wiki? Its so hard because I'm using my iPad. ~~Stick775~~ ROFL BEWBIE. OMG, got bewbie badge! Did you did? ~~From Stick775~~ My place is like hell. ~~Stick775~~ ??? Okay who Stanford? ... D0N'T CLICK! *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 ~~Sorry if you did. =P Stick775~~. Hey Cafeolay2 did you know that CS_Mansion to DE_Aztec was originaly from BlackMaze? Only DE_Dust2 was from Flash-Deck. The evidence is in Newgrounds, check DE_Dust *Trailer*. * http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/136410 Now you know. Cafeolay2 I'm making a wiki its called "Counter-Strike the Animated Movie WIKI". Can you help? Thanks for joining CS The Animated Movie! Newbie http://derpy.me/crapcom http://derpy.me/Fuckyea Hello, I'm Badinkadink. I saw your Heroica Wiki, and thought that you should continue it. I have been improving the wiki. Leave me a message on my talk page Badinkadink 19:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) . Thanks for stealing my username, dumbass But seriously, how the hell did you get this username anyways, and since you play Roblox, what is your username there? Stop the spamming, I made the username ♠Cafe◙lay2♂ 20:46, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Unbanning, and an apology and explanation. Hello, Cafeolay. This is GlockProductions, formerly known as Stanfyord. It's been three years and I want to say that I am quite sorry for my actions in the previous years. I was going through some tough times on other wikis, and I directed my anger at someone who did not deserve it. It actually makes me cringe to look back three years and see just how immature I was back then. But here, in my junior year of high school, I have matured immensely and I want to welcome you back to the wiki. But first, I must explain my actions (oh god) back in Summer 2012. Age/Maturity At the time that I made this wiki, I was in seventh grade, and I had not known maturity. I was also rising up in popularity on another wiki, the Regular Show wiki, but I got in a lot of trouble there. But that will be explained later. Anyways, I was quite childlike, and I had a mean streak a mile long. When I banned you, it was the summer between seventh and eighth grade, just before I began to mature more. Problems on Other Wikis I mentioned before that I was becoming popular on Regular Show wiki, but (being immature), I was quite troublesome and got chatbanned/banned rather frequently for breaking fucktons of rules. It got to a point where I got banned for an outdated argument, and being the childish little shit I was, I decided to sockpuppet the living fuck out of the wiki. This, obviously, extended my ban to infinite. With a friend I had met in Regular Show wiki, we created a new wiki for an animated show that never launched. Eventually, the friend (who I shall refer to as Best) decided that I was bad for her and banned me for a year on the wiki we created But as of Xmas 2013, things have gotten better, I have returned to the wiki and Best and I are cool now. But the bannings led to immense anger for me (I was too immature to control my anger...) Anger The last two causes added up to create this solution: '''A LOT OF FUCKING ANGER. '''When I found out that the last person I could trust (Best) had "betrayed" me, I just lost it. I went completely apeshit and went to the last wiki I knew I still had some authority: Here. I was also still steamed about you banning me for that little "suspension" incident, and I was checking my messages, and confused you for another user (again, another story). So I went and banned you for fuck knows how long for a number of reasons. But barely any, if any, were actually legit. I went and banned another user, as well, in fear of retaliation. By surpressing the only other authority, I had felt better, and left it to rot. I would later unban the other user, but left you banned. And last, but not least... Confusion with another user When I banned you, you may have noticed a name in there: Haroldfan4eva. Well, this stems long ago back to the 2009/2010 year, when I was in fifth grade, and I had become a huge fan of the Total Drama TV show. There, I met Harold. At first, he and I started off rather chill, and I found out he was on the RS wiki aswell. But I was a little dipfuck, and surprise surprise, broke the rules. (BTW, this was all before the problems at the same wiki that I mentioned) I was banned for a while. He told me to edit a wiki I had never even fucking heard of, and he spammed it into my talk pages. There is still evidence of this on my talk page here. Anyway, Harold was discovered to be extremely underaged and basically a little shit like me, and was globally banned. I was unbanned from RS wiki around the same time (leading to the RS problems I told you about earlier), and I found out he was a sockpuppeteer. Becoming VERY paranoid, I read some talk pages and misread one of his messages as your own. I immediately suspected you to be a sock of his, and brought out the banhammer. So there it is. The reasons why I banned you in the first place. Like I said, next to none of them are actually legit reasons. So, having matured quite drastically, I want to welcome you back to the wiki, and I hope we can bury the hatchet and return to what we both do best: editing this wiki. I sincerely apologize for the way I've treated you in the past, and I hope we can let bygones be bygones and be good. Ciao, Stanfyo-I mean, The multifunctional company named after a certain Austrian pistol series - GLOCK PRODUCTIONS (talk) 21:20, July 7, 2015 (UTC)